maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Breaker/Skills
Noblesse Techniques |-10000246 | |Elemental Harmony |Passive |Use the harmony of nature to build affinity for an element of your choosing. |-10000250 | |Elemental Expert |Passive |Become an expert of the elements to increase Attack Power and Magic ATT. |-10000259 | |Cygnus Blessing (Pirate) |Passive |The blessing of the awakened empress empowers the body to escape from danger. |} Intro to the Thunder Breaker |-15001020 | |Lightning Punch |Active |Throw a lightning-infused punch at enemies. Can be linked with all skills excluding Thunder and self-skills. |-15001021 | |Flash |Active |Charges into enemies to deal damage. Charges forward if there are no enemies. Can be linked with all skills excluding Thunder and self-skills. |-15001022 | |Lightning Elemental |Active |Summons a thunder elemental to bolster your powers. |-15000023 | |Electrified |Passive |Utilize the power of lightning to become more agile. |} Thunder Breaker guide |-15101020 | |Shark Sweep |Active |Tap the power of sharks to sweep up nearby mobs. Can be linked with all skills excluding Thunder and self-skills. |-15101021 | |Tidal Crash |Active |Charge forward like the ocean waves to sweep up enemies in range. Can be linked with all skills excluding Thunder and self-skills. |-15101022 | |Knuckle Booster |Active |Increases attack speed for a short time. Required Skill: Knuckle Mastery Lv. 5 |-15100023 | |Knuckle Mastery |Passive |Increases Knuckle Mastery. |-15100024 | |Gains |Passive |Permanently increases STR through endless training. |-15100025 | |Lightning Boost |Passive |Learn to better command the power of lightning. |} Path of the Thunder Breaker |-15111020 | |Ascension |Active |A lightning-powered upwards somersault kick. Can be linked with Thunder afterwards. |-15111021 | |Thunder |Active |Blast through the air. Can be used after jumping or after using Ascension. Can be linked with all skills, excluding self-skills. |-15111022 | |Gale |Active |Unleashes the power gained from using link skills at once. Can be linked with all skills excluding Thunder and self-skills. Level 20 required to learn Typhoon. |-15110023 | |Seawall |Passive |Summons a torrent that protects you from all attacks. |-15110024 | |Ironclad |Passive |Summons resilient armor that attacks and defends. |-15110025 | |Link Mastery |Passive |Grants mastery of linking skills, enabling you to deal more damage. |-15110026 | |Lightning Lord |Passive |Grants total command over the power of lightning. |} Completion of Thunder Breaker |-15121000 |-15121001 | |Annihilate |Active |Summon a massive charge of electricity to blast enemies in front of you. Can be linked with all skills excluding Thunder and self-skills. |-15121002 | |Thunderbolt |Active |Call down a destructive bolt of electricity in front of you. Can be linked with all skills excluding Thunder and self-skills. |-15120003 | |Typhoon |Passive |Maximizes energy collection from using linked skills, transforming it into a devastating typhoon. Passive skill that enhances Gale. Required Skill: Gale Lv. 20 |-15121004 | |Arc Charger |Active |Gather electricity from your surroundings to make all of your attacks deal additional hits. |-15121005 | |Speed Infusion |Active |Uses HP and MP to temporarily increase the attack speed of a weapon. This can be combined with other boosters, and everyone in the team will have their attack speed doubled. Required Skill: Knuckle Booster Lv. 10 |-15120006 | |Knuckle Expert |Passive |Increases Knuckle Mastery, Attack Power, and Critical Damage. Required Skill: Knuckle Mastery Lv. 10 |-15120007 | |Electrify |Passive |Use electricity to supercharge your body. |-15120008 | |Thunder God |Passive |Grants absolute control of thunder and storms. |} Hyper Skills |-15120043 | |Gale - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Gale. |-15120044 | |Gale - Spread |Passive |Increases the number of monsters attacked with Gale. |-15120045 | |Gale - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases the number of attacks for Gale. |-15120046 | |Thunderbolt - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Thunderbolt. |-15120047 | |Thunderbolt - Spread |Passive |Increases the number of monsters attacked with Thunderbolt. |-15120048 | |Thunderbolt - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases the number of attacks for Thunderbolt. |-15120049 | |Annihilate - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Annihilate. |-15120050 | |Annihilate - Guardbreak |Passive |Increases Annihilate's Monster DEF debuff. |-15120051 | |Annihilate - Boss Rush |Passive |Damage increases when attacking Boss Monster with Annihilate. |-15121052 | |Deep Rising |Active |Summons the great sea god, damaging enemies on land. |-15121053 | |Glory of the Guardians |Active |A ceremony for Cygnus Knights to prove their devotion to the Empress. |-15121054 | |Primal Bolt |Active |The lightning of creation that split the heavens strikes you, granting you primal strength. |} V Skills |-400004219 | |Lightning Punch Boost |Passive |Boosts Lightning Punch. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +4% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004220 | |Flash Boost |Passive |Boosts Flash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +4% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004221 | |Shark Sweep Boost |Passive |Boosts Shark Sweep. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004222 | |Tidal Crash Boost |Passive |Boosts Tidal Crash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004223 | |Ascension Boost |Passive |Boosts Ascension. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004224 | |Thunder Boost |Passive |Boosts Thunder. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004225 | |Gale Boost |Passive |Boosts Gale and Typhoon. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004226 | |Annihilate Boost |Passive |Boosts Annihilate. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004227 | |Thunderbolt Boost |Passive |Boosts Thunderbolt. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004228 | |Deep Rising Boost |Passive |Boosts Deep Rising. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400051007 | |Lightning Cascade |Active |Call upon the full power of the storm to annihilate your enemies with a chain of lightning. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400051016 | |Shark Torpedo |Active |Summons a deadly shark spirit that flies forward, attacking your foes. Can be linked with all skills except for Thunder and self-skills. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400051044 | |Lightning God Spear Strike |Active |The spear of the Thunder God appears and attacks nearby enemies. Unaffected by attack reflection. |} Category:Thunder Breaker Skills